


【南北伊】假的强迫车

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Summary: 完全不会写后面进入的事啊！草草结束了，我还是只喜欢写前戏
Relationships: Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【南北伊】假的强迫车

“我现在超不爽的——！”

费里西安诺疑惑的睁大眼睛歪了一下脑袋看向罗维诺，“怎么啦哥哥？”

罗维诺不满的推开面前的书本趴在桌子上绝望的哀叫：“这他妈根本就不是人学的东西吧！为什么高中生要学习这么多奇奇怪怪的东西啊！”

“哥哥快起来啦！”费里西安诺无奈的拍拍自家哥哥的脑袋，“这已经是今天第十次了，再不认真作业就做不完了噢。”

“反正明天还有一天嘛…”罗维诺嘟囔的声音从他手臂下传来，意大利人船到桥头直然直的精神再次被发挥到了极致。

“哥哥，就算是装鸵鸟作业也不会自己做完的，快起来啦。”费里西安诺放下笔试图把罗维诺从他的“沙地”里拽出来，“哥哥——咿！”

视线一个旋转，费里西安诺完全没反应过来就摔在了床上，虽然脑子还有点懵，但是小动物的直觉让他一下撑起身子向后移动。

“哼哼哼，费里西安诺今天我们谁也别想做完作业！”

哥哥背后有黑气！费里西安诺绝望的不停向后挪动，直到身体抵上墙。呜呜呜感觉自己要命陨于此了，上帝啊你为什么要让世界上有作业这个东西存在！看着罗维诺离自己越来越近，费里西安诺颤抖着啜泣，试图勾起罗维诺的良心，放过他可怜的弟弟，“哥哥我们美好的兄弟情还比不上作业吗！”

“没有了！”罗维诺猛扑到费里西安诺身上，膝盖抵在他腿间，双手封住了他的去路，将他困在墙角，“明明我才是哥哥为什么你成绩比我好啊！”

然而奇怪的是往常都会和自己顶嘴的费里西安诺却一言不发，罗维诺瞄了一眼就看见费里西安诺低着头，抵住自己进攻的手有些颤抖，耳根也有些红，“费里西安诺？”

蠢弟弟不会被自己真的弄哭了吧！

罗维诺皱眉，立马动了动身体，试图后退仔细看一下，免得自己又被这个小骗子给骗了，但是他一动，抵在费里西安诺腿间的膝盖也重重的磨了一下，“咿！”一声奇怪的声音从他身下人嘴里发出，费里西安诺手一松就摔进了罗维诺怀中。

“费里你……”罗维诺迟疑的看了一眼弟弟，费里西安诺急忙脸红的捂住嘴，兄弟两对视一眼，他清楚的看见了罗维诺眼里的坏笑，倒吸一口气，忙不住想要挣扎开，却被腿间故意用力的膝盖顶的毫无还手之力。

“咿呀~哥哥……不、不要！”

从隐私处传来的奇怪感觉让费里西安诺有些害怕，他能感觉到那里向身体内传去的一阵阵奇怪的感觉，他焦急的用一只手推着罗维诺的腿，另一只手忙着捂住嘴想要挡住自己发出的奇怪声音，但是罗维诺却不让他如意。青年坏心眼的故意用膝盖在费里西安诺腿间摩擦着，偶尔向上的一顶总能刺激的他尖叫出声，没几下费里西安诺就眼含泪水求着罗维诺住手了。

“呜……哥哥我错、啊~我错了，别、别这样咿~”

费里西安诺被这快感刺激得止不住喘息，他以前有欲望时从来都只是触碰前端，只有一次碰过那个部分，而那次触碰所带来的快感让他再也不敢碰那里了。私处一阵阵地收缩着，尤其是罗维诺抵着的那个地方正好是最为敏感的部位，陌生快感刺激着他的大脑。费里西安诺能感觉到燥热感越来越强，因为挣扎弄乱的衣服露出了挺出一个了诱人弧度的腰，双腿不断的踢着床单，试图闭上大腿，反而却将罗维诺夹的更紧。

原本只是为了逗弄弟弟的恶作剧在他的一声声压抑的喘息中变了味，费里西安诺的腰扭动挣扎着，却像是在配合罗维诺的摩擦。还略微青涩的面庞此时被红色晕染，青苹果似乎在渐渐成熟，只等着被采摘品尝。

“费里，你现在比起拒绝更像是求欢。”

原本清亮的声音此时低沉暗哑，带着一丝欲望，在费里西安诺的耳边响起，呼出的气息刮过他的耳垂，让他忍不住转头躲了一下，却将白皙的脖颈毫无防备的露在了猎人眼中。

“哥哥快住…啊！”

咬住脖颈的动作瞬间打断了费里西安诺的拒绝，猎人像是在给自己的猎物做标记一样从耳边舔到了锁骨处，留下了一长串的紫色吻痕。

“张嘴，费里。”

滑腻的舌头一下冲了进来，勾住费里西安诺躲藏的小舌交缠，罗维诺的舌尖偶尔舔过费里西安诺的上颚，齿间，就像是要把费里西安诺拆吃干净一般，费里西安诺喘着粗气，眼神迷茫，反抗的劲儿也渐渐变小，他开始配合罗维诺，也学着罗维诺的动作反勾住他，舔舐着罗维诺的嘴唇。两人越吻越入迷，姿势也渐渐换为躺下。罗维诺不再用膝盖顶着费里西安诺，而是紧贴着费里西安诺的身体。费里西安诺的双手搂着罗维诺的脖颈，腰因为动情而不自觉的抬高不断的磨蹭着罗维的胯部。当两人分开时，津液从二人嘴边滑下，费里西安诺被吻到几乎窒息，罗维诺也是，两兄弟在这方面固执的想要分出高下，这次是弟弟赢了，他张大嘴呼吸着，红肿的唇暴露了与自家哥哥一起做的坏事。

水润的双眸此时隔着一层水雾盯着罗维诺，也许是因为费里西安诺眼底的一丝得意，罗维诺不甘心的再次吻了上去。

“呜……嗯、哥哥、疼！”

费里西安诺的乳尖被捏住蹂躏，小小的乳尖被弄得红肿，白皙的胸膛上也留下了手指印。他软糯的鼻音被刺激出来，当再次被放开时，混沌的大脑已经没办法思考，连裤子什么时候被脱下都没有反应过来，直到罗维诺的手抚摸上了他的大腿。

“哥哥不要！”

费里西安诺紧张的伸手抓住罗维诺的手，无力的大腿一下紧闭，试图卡住进攻者的手，保护自己，但是被吻软的身体哪有那么容易制服敌人，于是罗维诺轻易一拉，修长白皙的双腿便被分开，露出了与众不同的器官。

“呜——”

费里西安诺的眼泪忍不住滑落，但刚才被罗维诺的膝盖欺负过了地方居然因为罗维诺的注视水更加泛滥了，他慌忙用手护住下身，双腿再次用力试图闭合起来，阻止这场奇怪的情事。

“费里你居然……!”

罗维诺惊叹出声，他根本没想到弟弟居然是双性人，于是一晃神没抓住费里西安诺的双腿竟然让他挣脱了。

只穿了上半身衣服并且还因为刚才的缠绵而导致衣服被推高、弄乱，费里西安诺止不住抽泣着，他将上衣扯下，试图遮住紧闭的大腿根，比起害怕更多的是害臊。费里西安诺并不介意与哥哥做爱，倒不如说这是他期待的，但是这不代表他愿意他愿意做0——双性人怀孕的风险太大了，如果被发现的话他和哥哥都会、不也许他们的爷爷还想要加入他们……就算这样，比起性器大小他们也不相上下，如果不是那个被罗维诺一碰他就会软掉的器官，费里西安诺不会这么抗拒自家的触碰。就像罗维诺总是不自觉被费里西安诺吸引一样，费里西安诺也是，他痴迷于罗维诺。

介于少年与青年之间的躯体是迷人的，青涩中带着成熟。罗维诺并没有信弟弟嘴里抗拒的鬼话，他看得出费里西安诺分明是想要的，而且莫名的逆反心理让他就是想要欺负弟弟。

初尝情事的少年人着迷的伸手抚摸着弟弟那个地方，尤其是在摸到一手湿润时更加惊叹。

“哥哥不要再继续了，呜呜求你、嗯啊——”

一根手指闯入了费里西安诺的小穴，打断了费里西安诺的走神。初次被侵入的感觉本应该过于奇怪，但是罗维诺的手指正好撞上了费里西安诺的敏感处，没给费里西安诺任何准备便把他送上了女性的高潮。  
从小穴传来的感觉太奇妙，一阵阵的热感不停的传来，那里急促的抽搐着，费里西安诺仰着头睁大双眼，身体绷得直直的。这种感觉与阴茎高潮完全不同，更加的绵长，更加的刺激。罗维诺得意的看着被自己送上高潮的弟弟，加了一根手指更加用力的抽插，专门抵住费里西安诺的花心摩擦。

“啊~哥哥、不……嗯啊、求你……别、”

一阵阵快感向费里西安诺席卷而来，未被开苞的处子怎么能接受这种刺激，费里西安诺抓住罗维诺的肩膀，整个人缩在罗维诺的怀里，止不住的求饶。

啧啧的水声越来越大，罗维诺用手指抵住费里西安诺的敏感点故意从边上滑过，却不给他一个痛快，理论知识丰富的罗维诺深知怎样能让费里西安诺欲求不满。

床单被费里西安诺私处流出的水打湿，他感觉自己处于不上不下的难受境界，快感被一点点积累，却缺少一个刺激让自己射出来。费里西安诺挣扎着想要抚摸前面，让自己射出来，但是他的双手被罗维诺捏住握在头顶。强迫不能高潮的感觉太难受了，费里西安诺眼角发红，他一口咬上罗维诺的脖颈，无声的进行着抗议。

费里西安诺的这一咬疼的罗维诺直抽气，手一用力重重的按在了费里西安诺的敏感处，让他一下进入了缠绵的高潮，这一次积累的快感让费里西安诺眯着眼几乎看不清，大脑一片混沌，但是牙齿依旧咬着罗维诺，丝毫没有放松。等到他缓过来送来牙齿时时，罗维诺的脖颈处已然有了一个冒着血丝的牙印，而他的嘴里也带上了铁锈味。

“你是狗吗费里西安诺！”

罗维诺想要碰被咬的地方又因为疼痛不敢碰，眼里带着泪花狠狠的在费里西安诺的屁股上打了几下才罢休。

“明明是哥哥的错！”

泪眼汪汪的两人互瞪，本来色情的场景莫名显得有些搞笑。罗维诺被费里西安诺气的粗暴的对待那个还有些抽搐的部位，巨大的前端抵在穴口摩擦，小穴溢出的黏液正好充当了润滑液，费里西安诺有些害怕的缩了缩身子，“哥哥这么大我真的可以吗？呜呜、”

“费里你放松一点、哈嘶……”

罗维诺拉起费里的手向他两结合的部位摸去，湿热的小穴正小心翼翼地努力吞下滚烫的阴茎，费里西安诺的一条腿被罗维诺架在肩上，大腿被尽量的掰开，白皙的大腿根部上是罗维诺掐出来的痕迹。  
“哥哥、呜呜……停下、啊啊，好涨！哥哥求、求你……呜呜……”

费里西安诺的身体不自觉的弓起来，他轻轻地咬住罗维诺的唇，在上面讨好地舔弄，小狗般呜咽着，试图让狠心的哥哥放过自己。

可惜现在罗维诺的处境并不好，湿热的小穴随着自己的进入紧紧咬住了前端吸吮，这是自己自慰完全不能比的快感。费里西安诺的呜咽声此时就是催情的药剂，试问哪个男人不希望喜欢的人的在床上被自己弄哭，尤其是随着自己的深入费里西安诺疼的小声叫着“哥哥慢点、轻一点呜呜呜、”

一声声哭泣声打在罗维诺心上，他深吸一口气，告诉自己要温柔，不能太急。于是阴茎不再急着深入，而是缓慢的进行着抽插，而每一次都重重的擦过费里西安诺的敏感点，甚至专门抵在那里研磨，没几下费里西安诺就感受到了如过电般颤栗的快感直逼大脑。

“啊啊……这是、嗯啊、什么、好奇怪……哥哥、好难受呜呜……”

随着快感的增加，费里西安诺的身体终于又开始流出津液，湿润的感觉促使罗维诺一下比一下深，一下比一下重，费里西安诺腰部腾空，双手捏住床单，嘴里止不住的呻吟。

“哥哥、啊啊啊！慢点……咿啊!”

腾空的身体一下被抱起来，阴茎进入到了一个不可思议的深度，甚至触碰到了一个绝对不能触碰的地方。费里西安诺眼神迷离，突如其来的快感将他彻底拉垮，他已经不能正常思考了，只知道抱着罗维诺哭泣呻吟。

“啊哈……费里、嗯……”

少年人的欲望是干净而纯粹的，只是渴求对方而已。

身体的碰撞声与随着动作越来越急促而越来越大的水声无一不将这对偷尝禁果的兄弟暴露了，但是没人在意。费里西安诺的双腿从背后将罗维诺缠住，配合着罗维诺的进攻而动着腰，试图将其吞得更深。

“哥哥、我、嗯啊！我要到了、”

“我、我也是……哈、”

一阵抽搐后费里西安诺哭着射了出来，精液溅在了他的小腹和脸上。高潮后不断收缩的小穴吸得又紧又热，罗维诺没有忍住也射了出来。


End file.
